


El Tango del amore

by Alien_Boy



Series: The Doctor dances [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Shall We Dance (2004)
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Oneshot, Romance, Tango, probably a bit OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24666649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alien_Boy/pseuds/Alien_Boy
Summary: ~The Doctor can dance. Very well actually - and in his newest Regeneration even better.~“The night was warm and every now and then a light breeze made the curtains flutter slightly in the window. [...] You could hear the muffled music that emerged from the building with the big bright yellow letters spelling ‘Miss Mitzis dance school’ on it.”
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Series: The Doctor dances [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763068
Kudos: 2





	El Tango del amore

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine and I do not make any money with this.
> 
> Please note that english is not my mother tongue so please apologise any mistakes I might have made.
> 
> Thank you Cheshire_Soul for proofreading this :)

The night was warm and every now and then a light breeze made the curtains flutter slightly in the window. If you carefully listened you could hear the muffled music that emerged from the building with the big bright yellow letters spelling ‘Miss Mitzis dance school’ on it. If you didn’t listen you could very well think that the building was closed until the next day. However the first floor wasn’t empty just yet, the faint light shimmering through the curtains testified to this. 

“You can leave the lights off” ,he said, “we won’t need them”. Slowly Rose paced towards him, her hips swaying with every step. She lay her right hand in his and put her left one right under his shoulder blade. He placed his hand on her back between her shoulder blades and pulled her so close, not even a piece of paper would have fit between them. She could feel his hot breath on her neck as he inhaled her scent. Then he took the first step.  
First slowly but steadily getting faster he spun her around, led her from one position to the next without hesitation. As she was spinning the world went blurry and she lost herself in his eyes. His wonderful amber coloured eyes that showed just how much he had seen but still looked at her so tenderly. She got pulled from her thoughts when he pushed her away just to pull her back to him. She let her body nudge at his and their bodies rubbed against each other. Together they swayed to the final beats of the music.  
When the last note faded they still stood together wrapped in each others arms, not ready yet to let the moment go.  
“Rose Tyler”, the Doctor said softly, “I love you”.


End file.
